This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goals of this INBRE subproject are to: 1) enhance the opportunities for undergraduates at Central Wyoming College to better understand (and ultimately participate in) the field of biomedical research;and, 2) develop a pipeline of students with an interest in biomedical science who would then go on to complete their baccalaureate degrees and/or graduate degrees at the University of Wyoming. Funds are used to enhance and develop biomedically oriented courses, the purchase of laboratory equipment and supplies, and stipends to support undergraduate students. Through a variety of laboratory exercises students learn modern techniques routinely used in biomedical research, and in some cases are encouraged to design and conduct independent research projects. Travel support is available for students to attend the annual Undergraduate Research Day held on the University of Wyoming campus. Funds are also available to support professional development activities for faculty at Central Wyoming College that participate in the INBRE program.